


Milkovich therapy sessions.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sandy & Debs: One shots [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mick and Sandy talk with one another, Optimistic Ending, Relationship Talk, Talk of Franny possibly winding up transgender, realties of parenthood and marrige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: “And I get the sense you’re less of a girly girl and more of a-“ Frank expressed before being cut off.“A boy.” Franny agreed.Mick and Sandy talk about marriage, parenthood and Frannys feelings together.Season 11 episode 3.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Sandy Milkovich
Series: Sandy & Debs: One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Milkovich therapy sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first Milkovich co-therapist session!
> 
> Warnings: Talk of marriage hardships and parent hardships.

“The fuck you doing out here so late?” Mick asked, pushing open the front door to find his cousin sitting on the steps. Sandy cast him a look over her shoulder, face unreadable. 

“Franny put on her dress.” She stated simply, watching Mickey sit next to her before looking ahead again. 

“Oh yeah? Good news for Debbie, aye?” He agreed, snatching the joint she was holding and taking a drag for himself. Sandy shot him a look but didn’t reach for it back. 

“Finish er off. Good news is what I figured also, but crazy fucking father guy would care to disagree.” Sandy informed, vaguely. Mickey arched an eyebrow at her. 

“The fuck is that suppoused to mean?” He asked, taking a long and exaggerated drag before speaking once more. 

“Good shit, definitely needed this after tonight.” He praised, voice deep. Sandy ran a hand down her face. Ignoring her cousin's comment for the time being. 

“I’m sure there is a damn good chance he was spinning a story, but after Debs began her endless stream of taking photos. I headed downstairs and he was just sitting at the kitchen table….mumbling shit to himself.” Sandy started, Mickey felt himself tense slightly at the seriousness in her voice. 

Definitely didn't hear her use that tone very often. 

“Yeah, alright. Guys approaching his deathbed, probably barely remembers what fucking kid is who.” Mickey dismissed, brushing it off. Sandy shook her head at that. 

“Apparently he is the reason Franny put on her dress-” She went to explain before Mickey interjected. 

“Ha. Cocky fucking bastard.” He commented, taking another drag. 

Sandy let out a breath of amusement. “Oh, it gets better. Apparently Frank told her to wear the dress to please her mom.” She continued her explanation. Mickey shrugged, carelessly

“Great. Frank gets to feel like a ‘good’ grandparent and your girlfriend is happy. Seems like a fucking win to me.” Mickey replied, though his tone held a certain bitterness. 

Sandy let out yet another breath of amusement. 

“Yeah alright smartass, lemme finish. Apparently when Frank was ‘convincing’ her he said some shit like he had a feeling Franny wasn't really a girly girl-” Mickey interjected, once more.

So much for fucking finishing in one go. 

“Yeah, no shit. Franny definitely did not dig the whole princess party get up.” Sandy nodded her evident agreeal at his words before attempting to finish explaining. 

“Anyways like I was explaining Frank is saying ‘that Franny wasn't really a girly girl and more of a’-Then Franny cuts him off….Kinda like you.” Mickey chuckled lightly at that. 

“She then says ‘A boy.’” Mickey coughed on his spit in surprise. Then a decently long pause. 

“I…..Kids say random shit all the time.” Though his uncertain tone contradicted the attempted conviction of his words. 

Sandy finally turned her head to cast her cousin a look. 

“Plus Frank is batshit crazy, probably just pulling your leg.” He added on. Sandy chewed on her lip in contemplation. 

“Maybe. It’s kinda fucking weird though ain’t it? That the Gallaghers would probably be so reassuring about it....” She trailed off. Mickey cast in a deep breath at that. 

Knowing she meant how awfully both their sets of parents would react. That this new change in perspective was weird and hard to really believe it was happening. 

Casting a look down at his ring, giving it a sad smile. 

“Feels like an actual family now doesn't it?” He finished for her. 

She shot him a slight smile at that. “Still pretty fucking dysfunctional though.” Sandy answered, slight amusement in her tone. 

Mickey put out the joint, crushing it and leaving it in the ashtray Sandy brought out onto the step.

“Debbie alright?” He asked his cousin, referring to the intensity of this evening.

“You know, I think the realities of how tough raising a kid can actually be is dawning on her…..She’s gotta be able to step up and admit her shit, parenting is fucking hard and its alright to mess up. She loves Franny, I can see it every time she looks at her kid….” Sandy took in a deep breath before continuing. 

Mickey waited for Sandy to compose herself and go on. 

“But a shitty parent? Nah. Lip should have kept that shit to himself. I think Debbie gets placed in a black or white category a lot, but it ain’t so simple.” Sandy took another pause, gathering her thoughts. 

“I think the Gallagher parents fucked up her morals growing up and she got used to thinking some of the shit she does is ‘okay’, doesn't excuse it entirely. Course not, but you should’ve seen her today Mick. She was running all across the town looking for Franny. She fucking loves that kid.” 

“Oh, I saw some of it. When she burst into the Albi, could hear her rage when she realized where Frank took her too.” Mickey reminded her. 

“She’ll be fine though, she’s trying her best.” He agreed, giving Sandy a reassuring slap on the shoulder. 

“How's the other Gallagher? You guys hit a rough patch, huh?” Sandy asked, switching the direction to let her cousin a chance to talk about his shit. 

Mickey let out a bitter laugh at that. 

“Could say that. We scrapped in the bar today shortly after you guys left.” He admitted, tiredly. 

Sandy raised her eyebrow at him. “You at least win?” She asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Mickey let out a genuine laugh before explaining. “I lipped him off, clearly to his breaking point. Headbutted me and it escalated from there, I kinda just tried to hold him down. He got in a bunch of fucking jabs though untill Verionca tripped us both.” He explained, finding comfort in being able to talk about this shit.

“Veronica won then.” Sandy commented. Mickey laughed once more. 

“Big time, she lectured the fuck outta us after that.” Mickey recalled. 

“You pushed him too hard on purpose?” Sandy asked curiously, still unaware of most of all the things that had occurred between the two these last couple of days.

“Not on fucking purpose. It was just too damn ironic he lost his job after bitching about the importance of having a ‘legitimate’ one.” Mickey explained. 

Sandy nodded in understanding. 

“He hit you?” She asked disapprovingly. Mickey paused at that, rubbing his forehead. 

“I mean, well yeah but it ain’t fucking like that…'' He mumbbled. 

Sandy gave him a concerned look at that. 

“That’s just always how we deal with shit.” Mickey brushed off. 

“You guys ain’t teenagers anymore, fighting it out isn't gonna solve shit; just release some tension. Eventually it’ll build back up. You gotta talk that shit out.” Mickey groaned at her suggestion. Burying his face in his hands. 

“It’s true, ease him into it. Apologize for your shit to relax him into it and then explain to him your side and how you feel.” Sandy added on. 

“You charging by the fucking hour, marrige counsler? Mickey mumbled. Sandy laughed. 

“Marragie is fucking hard Mick. But you guys love each other, you got this.” She offered as a final reassurance. 

“Just like parenting is hard? But it works cause Debbie loves her kid.” Mickey spoke connecting the similar situations. 

“Sometimes you just gotta put on the fucking dress before you can reveal your side and feelings.” She agreed, tying it back to Franny. 

Mickey laughed. “So fucking cheesy.” 

Sandy smiled at his genuine laughter. 

“Or you know maybe you’ll get lucky and he’ll put on the dress.” Mickey and Sandy jumped at Ian's voice. Both them spinning around to see Debbie and Ian. 

“Really should close the door behind you.” Ian added on. 

“In their defense, Frank gave away where you guys went off to.” Debbie commented. 

“I guess Franny won’t be needing that dress any longer though, huh?” Debs added on. 

Everyone laughed at that. They’d be okay. Marriage and parenting was hard. But it was less hard when you remember why you're here now.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was fairly cheesy I admit but I wanted to end on a hopeful note. :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated should you feel inclined. <3


End file.
